More Than Enough
by kiera-sama
Summary: Fred proposes to Hermione during the final battle. What really happened...Rated M Due to Character Death


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. The amazing J. K. Rowling does. I make no money from this story.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Text and Hermione's point of view

**Fred's point of view**

XxXSceneChangeXxX

More Than Enough

Hermione felt a tug on her arm, and spun on her heel, wand raised to curse. "Fred?" she asked in shock.

He said nothing, but pulled her out of the line of fire, and into a dark corridor.

"Fred…"

"Look, we don't have much time, I know there's a battle going on and all, but I had to tell you I love you, before I lose sight of you again." Fred told her, running a hand against her cheek.

"Oh Fred, " Hermione said softly, leaning up and kissing her boyfriend. "I love you, you know that."

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you, when this war is over, and Voldemort's defeated, will you marry me?" He said this in a rush.

Hermione threw herself into his arms. "Yes! Yes a thousand times, yes!"

Fred slid a ring on her finger before pulling her against him in a soul searching kiss. When they pulled back, he had a deliriously happy grin on his face. "Now, lets kick some death eater ass!"

Together they rushed out of the hall, and into the fray. Along the way Hermione spotted Ron and Harry as they were running past them. A quick kiss for Fred, and she was off, chasing after them.

His eyes watched her go for a second before a blue jet of light cut across his line of vision. He raised his wand and sent a white jet of light back.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

"Where are we going?" Hermione panted as she caught up with her friends.

"Harry reckons he's found another Horcrux, in the Room of Requirement." Ron got out between breaths.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione cheered., "What is it?"

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Harry said, jumping over a fallen pillar.

"What? But it's been lost for centuries?" Hermione reasoned. "Besides, do we even know what it looks like?"

"It's not lost, I know where it is. I saw it when I got rid of Snape's potions book last year." Harry confessed. "I just didn't realize what it was at first, until Luna said something about it."

"That's Brilliant Harry!" Hermione said. "We should find it with no problem then."

Harry nodded as he slid to a stop beside the room. He walked by the wall three times before the door appeared. Rushing inside, they followed Harry, who made quick work of finding the tiara. Grasping it tightly, they turned to leave.

"Now there, what do we have here?" a cold voice asked, sneering.

"A couple of little hero's off to save the day?"

Malfoy laughed. "I think not."

The trio raised their wands to defend themselves, when Goyle shouted. "Fiend Fyre!"

Hermione screamed in shock, dropping the diadem, as large flames shot out of his wand, and began consuming all in it's path.

Harry quickly led them to the top of one of the many piles of junk and trash, and there they stood. Completely surrounded by the flames that had already consumed the offending trio.

They were scanning the room, looking for something, anything to get them away from the flames that threatened to end their lives.

Ron was the first to spot it. "Look! There!" he shouted. "Accio Brooms!" three brooms shot themselves toward them, and they instantly hopped on, Ron and Hermione following Harry from the room.

Once they'd caught their breaths, and recovered from the shock, Harry asked Hermione for the Horcrux.

"I…I dropped it." she confessed, "When Goyle started the fire."

The look of outrage on Harry's face was palpable. "You what!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She begged. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Ron said, comforting her.

"No, it's not!" Harry shouted.

"Mate," Ron said raising his hands up. "Trust me, it's fine, Fiend Fyre, remember?"

"What?" Harry asked, angry and confused.

"Of course!" Hermione said with glee. "Fiend Fyre is one of the very few things that can destroy a Horcrux!"

"Nice of Goyle to destroy it for us." Ron said cheekily.

"Now there's only the snake." Harry said darkly.

The two nodded in unison. "Let's go put an end to this."

They rushed down the halls, eager to for the war to be over. When they reached the entrance hall, they gasped in shock as they saw the missing doors. "How…"

"Let's go." Harry said, and ran out of the castle.

It was a battle field alright. Curses, both light and dark rushed over their ducking heads, hexes shot left and right, and the death. There was so much death.

Ron spotted his brothers by a wall, to the left of them. "Watch out!" he yelled, and was instantly relieved when they turned and batted the curses away.

**Fred deflected the curses, happy to have his elder brother back. "So, got tired of being a prat Perce?"**

**His brother shot him a sheepish smile. "Forgive me?" he asked.**

"**Of course, you know, just as long as you don't pull a stunt like that again mister." Fred said, in a mocking tone, reminiscent of his mothers. **

**He ducked as an Avada curse was shot his way, and instantly he sent one back at him. **

**Percy was currently dueling with Pious Thickness. "Good afternoon minister, just thought you'd like to know, I'm resigning!" he said with a grin. **

"**Haha! Your joking! I can't believe you're joking!" Fred said laughing like a madman. In doing so, he didn't see the jet of green light heading straight for him. **

"**Fred! Look out!" Percy shouted, as he threw himself atop his brother. The two crashed against the wall, which began to crumble. **

"No!" Ron shouted, instantly throwing a spell at the falling debris. The rocks and stone froze midair, as Hermione and Harry rushed to pull the two out of the way, Ron left holding the spell.

"Fred! Percy! Oh god Fred, please be okay!" Hermione cried as she threw herself down next to them.

A hand grasped her own, and a stunned voice said, "He took the spell…it was meant for me! Why!"

Hermione pulled at his arm. "Fred, we need to move." she told him. "Harry's got Percy, but we need to move, Ron can't hold the rocks for much longer."

Fred nodded numbly, and she pulled him with her, and they rushed into the castle, following Harry, and Ron who had let the spell go. The rocks crashed to the ground. As they entered the building, Voldemort's voice rang out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Bring me Harry Potter, and you can bury and mourn your families in dignity. All I want is Harry Potter. You have one hour."

There was a shocked silence. Harry turned to Ron. "You stay here, Hermione and I'll try to find the snake."

Hermione nodded, and stood to follow him, when a hand on her wrist stopped her. Turning she saw Fred looking up at her. "Don't…please…Hermione…"

"Fred…" Hermione said softly. "I…" she couldn't say it.

His eyes softened, but were still fraught with worry. "I understand…" he said. He stood quickly, and pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately. Letting go of her he said, "Be careful…I love you, so you'd better come back to me."

Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "I love you too, I promise I'll be safe."

With that, she and Harry left the castle. They saw Snape, who was sneaking into the forest, and into the shadows. With a look at each other, they followed. Soon, they came upon the shrieking shack. Hearing voices, they hid quickly.

"The elder wand belongs to you, Severus, and whilst you live, it will never obey me as it should." Voldemort said. "I am sorry." he said as an afterthought, not sounding sorry at all.

"Master, I'll…" Snape started.

"Nagini, attack."

The sound of gargled, strangled screams tore through the air, and it seemed like forever before they saw the snake slither out of the shack. The two hurried into the room, and gasped at the sight before them.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped.

Snape looked towards them, his eyes lighting upon Harry. Two tears fell from his eyes, and he gasped at Harry to take them. Hermione fumbled in her bag, but finally got out a phial and a stopper. She handed both to Harry, who collected the tears.

"I've no regrets." Snape said, as he breathed his last.

Hermione stifled a sob.

"Come on," Harry said. "I think these are something I'm meant to see."

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Hermione returned to Fred's side, as Harry made his way to the headmaster's office.

She held him, as they sobbed for his family, and their friends. They sat there, for almost forty minutes, before Voldemort's cold cruel voice rang over their heads once more.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

Hermione and the Weasleys ran out of the castle, just in time to see Hagrid set his cold body on the ground.

She was numb as she stared at her best friends body, unmoving. She felt Fred's arms tighten around her.

She could barely think as Voldemort offered them a place at his side. She gasped as she saw Neville begin to walk forward. "No…" she whispered. Shaking her head in disbelief.

She couldn't hear what her friend was saying, but he soon produced the sword of Gryffindor and had beheaded Nagini. Voldemort was human. Just as mortal as the rest of them.

Before Voldemort could shout an order, there was the sound of someone casting the Avada Kadavra, which hit Voldemort square in the face.

As he crumbled, the death eaters fled. Hermione looked around for the source of the spell. Her eyes widened in shock. Ginny stood, her wand still pointed at Voldemort's body, her arm shaking.

"Harry…" she muttered, before launching herself at his cold, body. She clung to him, and wouldn't let anyone remove her.

"Harry…"

"To Harry Potter!" Minerva McGonagall said, raising her wand.

"To Harry!" one by one, hundreds of staff and students alike, rose their wands, to Harry Potter.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

**The nightmare was over. It was a year after the final battle, and everyone was gathered around the happy couple. **

"**Congratulations Mione! You too Fred.!"**

**The newly married couple smiled in absolute bliss.**

"**I thank you, but my new wife and myself are rather…tired…so yeah…we'll be off!" Fred said, a mischievous smirk on his face, as he apperated them from their reception.**

"**I love you Fred." Hermione told him simply. **

"**And I love you too, Mrs. Fred Weasley." he said kissing her. **

**He bent and scooped her up, and carried her into their bedroom. Setting her down gently, he then flopped down onto their bed, and said, "Man I'm tired. Night." **

"**Fredrick Weasley." Hermione said laughing. **

"**I'm only joking." he said before pulling her down atop of him. **

XxXSceneChangeXxX

"**Fred, I'm pregnant." **

"**Really?" He asked, his face lighting up. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a dad!" **

**Fred lifted Hermione in his arms, and spun her around, kissing her. **

**All throughout her pregnancy, Fred happily put up with the teasing from his brothers, the mood swings from Hermione, as well as her random cravings in the middle of the night, for things that didn't even exist in the wizarding world. He would travel hours just to get her some watermelon that she said, tasted better if it was from the street just past her parents house in muggle London. **

**He was just happy when the twins arrived. Two beautiful little girls. Molly and Jean. **

**He was happy even when both were colicky and Hermione was dead tired, just to be so lucky to have three such amazing girls in his life. **

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Hermione was just setting the dinner table, when her two little ones, now five years old, rushed into the room. Grammy and Gramps are here! So is Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron and Uncle George!" they chattered happily.

"Mummy has her hands full, can you answer the door?" she asked.

"Nuh- uh. Cause Daddy said not to ever." they said in unison.

Hermione sighed. "Fred! Can you get the door?"

"I'm in the shower."

Sighing she set the plates down and hurried to the door.

Hermione opened it and was hugged immediately by Ginny. "Goodness!" Hermione said with a smile. "It's like you haven't seen us in ages."

Fred walked into the room, towel drying his hair. "Hey mum! Dad! What's new?"

They didn't speak to him.

"Come now, you're not still on about the prank are you? I mean that was months ago." Fred said.

He got no response. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Dinner's ready, so please take a seat." Hermione said, "Really, you should start speaking to Fred again, after all, I helped him for once, and you're all talking to me."

"Hermione," George said softly, eyes downcast. "That's because…"

Hermione cut him off, eyes flashing. "Because you're jealous that I helped pull the prank this time. Honestly, you always tell me to lighten up and then when I do you get jealous."

She scooted the highchairs toward the table. "Fred, would you please put Molly and Jean in their chairs for me?"

"Sure thing." He told her with a wink. He lifted his girls into their chairs, and kissed them both. "You two need to start talking around other people you know. You both know your grandparents, uncles and aunt. I've told you to be more polite. They're going to think we didn't teach you how to speak." he joked.

"Sorry Daddy." the girls said, glancing at their elders with a shy look.

"Here we go." Hermione said cheerfully. As she began scooping pieces of lasagna on everyone's plates. "Bit bigger for you Ron?" She asked.

"Please." he said softly.

"Molly?" she said placing hers down.

"Yes dear." she said, giving her a strange look.

She served the others and they ate in relative silence. Hermione chattering away, laughing at something Fred said, or admonishing Jean for her lack of manners. "It was rude to laugh at your Uncle Ronald." She'd said in a scolding tone. "Now, say you're sorry."

"It's alright, Mione." Ron said with a faint smile.

"No, it's not, she needs to learn…"

"It's fine." he said in a stern voice. "Please don't…"

"Fine." she sighed. "You're lucky to have such an understanding uncle, young lady."

Ten minutes later, she had Fred put the two to bed, promising to be right up.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

As The Weasleys left, they all hugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "We'll be back next Sunday." Molly promised, before Hermione shut the door.

As they were leaving, Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, it's been seven years…did the doctors say anything?"

"I'm afraid not dear." she said with a frown.

"It's hard to see her like that…" Ron said to his father.

"Yes. It is. It will never get any easier." His father told him softly.

"She loves him so much…" George said. "He asked her to marry him the night of the battle…He said he was going to."

"I know dear. Seeing her setting up highchairs, and putting the food on empty plates, admonishing little girls who never had a chance to be born, just tears me up inside." Molly said as they passed the nurse.

"At least she talks to you…" Harry said sadly. "She thinks I'm dead, remember."

Ginny patted his arm consolingly. "I know Harry. I probably would have done the same if you had actually died."

Harry took his wife's hand as they exited the building.

They said good bye to their family, and apperated away. George and Ron followed suit with a, "See you at home."

Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand. "Come on now, Molly." he said. "We should be getting home as well.

"It's just…we had to lose Fred…and now Hermione's gone too. It isn't fair." she cried. "She was like a daughter to me, and she's lost to us…"

"I know…I know…" he soothed. "Let's go home, you look like you could use some sleep dear." He said, as he gave one last look at St. Mungo's Hospital.

His eyes traveled up until they found the Psychiatric ward, and landed on Hermione's room. He saw her dancing with nothing but air. Spinning around as if she was in her loves arms.

Mr. Weasley apperated he and his wife home, a single tear, trailing down his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors note: Please don't hate me…or kill me…I'm sorry. I cried when I was writing this…isn't that punishment enough…


End file.
